Just Dance 2016/Beta Elements
Graphics * The menu had many changes. ** Most of the icons for selecting the game modes featured different coaches and had slower transitions when picking a song and selecting a dancer. * Earlier gameplays featured a similar Gold Move feedback as those from Just Dance 2015. However, in the final game, a different effect that resembles a firework is used. * In the Beta menu, the Fitness coach for Summer appears in the Sweat & Playlists icon instead of the Aerobics coach from This Is How We Do. ** ''Chiwawa'' and ''Uptown Funk'' appeared in the Dance Quest icon instead of ''Kaboom Pow''. * The World Video Challenge menu had a different design: the icon showed a screenshot from the player's Autodance instead of the background from the original routine, and its relative cover was shown. z+yaMaFpwmzCwAAAABJRU5ErkJggg .png|Beta startmenu Menu001.png|Beta menu 1 Menu002.png|Beta menu 2 Menu003.png|Beta menu 3 Bornthiswaychallenge.png|Beta World Challenge look JUSTDANCEBETAYEAHEFFECT2.png|Beta Gold Move feedback icon Songs and Routines All About That Bass * The routine had turquoise pictograms in the preview gameplay recorded at E3 2015, and some Beta screenshots show other pictograms; most of them are blue instead of pink. One of these blue pictograms appears in the Just Dance Now files. * The menu icon was different as well, as the background was mint green instead of lilac. * In the Just Dance Unlimited servers, there is a Beta preview of the Flower & Bee version, showing a totally different background and two shadows behind the coaches to make them look like paper cutouts. aboutthatbass promo gameplay 3.jpg|Beta gameplay 1 aboutthatbass promo gameplay 4.jpg|Beta gameplay 2 aboutthatbass promo gameplay 5.jpg|Beta gameplay 3 (Different pictogram) Possiblebeta.PNG|The Beta and the final squares next to the ones of Animals Aboutthatbass beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Aboutthatbassalt beta.png|Beta Flower & Bee Version All About That Bass (Flower & Bee Version) - Beta Animals * In the E3 demo, the coaches are posing differently in the menu icon: P1 has his arms bent 90°, and P2 is crouching. JD2016animalsmenu.png|Beta menu icon Balkan Blast Remix * In the Just Dance Now files, it is shown that none of the Gold Moves in the routine were originally intended as Gold Moves. BBR BP5.png|Beta Pictogram 1 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP4.png|Beta Pictogram 3 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP3.png|Beta Pictogram 4 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP1.png|Beta Pictogram 5 (not a Gold Move) Blame * The song has a different design on his appearances on the beta designs for the PAL box art. On the box art, his glove is yellow instead of blue, his hair is brown instead of black, his beard is shaped differently, his sunglasses expose his eyes more, his shirt has buttons instead of rhinestones, and his pants are black instead of blue. As of October 2015, the covers were updated to match his actual in-game design. * Blame also has 4 Beta Pictograms, and Gold Move 2 originally wasn't a Gold Move. * In the beta gameplay, the line "To let her through the door" was incorrectly written as "Too little to the dawn". * In a Behind-the-Scenes video, Thibaut Orsoni is seen dancing to the choreography without the costume. However, the final performer is Andrea Condorelli and not Thibaut. Imagest.jpg|The Beta coach on the PAL cover of Just Dance 2016, next to the Beta coach of Chiwawa Blame BP 2.png|Beta Pictogram 1 (not a Gold Move) Blame BP 1.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Blame BP 3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 Blame BP 4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 Blame BP 5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 BTS-BLAME.png|Proof of the Beta performer (Thibaut Orsoni) Chiwawa * The coach has a different look on the PAL cover of the game, like Blame: her hair looks somewhat different, her headdress looks less voluminous, her tank top is pink isntead of yellow, her glove is more purple than blue, the dog heads on her tank top are less saturated and the left side of her leg is more red than fuchsia. ** However, when the covers were updated, the Beta coach was kept, contrary to what happened to Blame. * In a Behind the Scenes video for the routine, the coach performs a move that is not seen in the actual routine. * At BGS 2015, a ''Community Remix'' contest for this song was seen in the menu. However, in the final game, the Community Remix that was included with the game was ''Uptown Funk'''s. It is unknown if this Community Remix will ever be released. Imagest.jpg|The Beta coach next to the one of Blame in the PAL cover of the game Chiwawa unused move.gif|Unused move Circus In the menu square and images of the Extreme coach, the coach's glove is more green rather than cyan. Cricus alt.png|Beta glove of the Extreme Version Circusalt coach 1 big.png Circusalt cover albumcoach.png Dancing Queen '' * ''Dancing Queen was mentioned by Ubisoft, but was never added to the game. However, files have been found in the archives of the game. ** An avatar for P2 also appears in the Just Dance Now files. Dancingqueen cover generic.png|''Dancing Queen'' square found in the files Omgdancingqueen.png|A picture from the gameplay of Dancing Queen 11407188 909124835800527 5168293852077270661 n.jpg|A tutorial screen 480px-179.png|P2's avatar Drop the Mambo * The dancer was planned to be played by an actual female, but in the track's preview, Alkis and Veronique stated that they decided to let Mehdi Kerkouche perform the routine after seeing his choreography because he was more energetic. * The song has two unused pictograms. Beta pictogram 7.png|Beta Pictogram Beta pictogram 8.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Fancy * In the Just Dance Now files, some placeholder pictograms can be found. They show the coaches with partially greyed out clothes; they are in front of a different background and FANCY is written in a different font. ** The files also show a Beta pictogram. Fancy placeholder pictos.png|Placeholder pictograms fancy beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Fun * Like Fancy, the song has placheholder pictograms in the Just Dance Now files. ** The song also has a Beta pictogram. Fun PP.png|Placeholder pictograms Fun Beta Pictogram.png|Beta pictogram Hangover (BaBaBa) * The audio intro was shorter at E3 2015. Hey Mama * In the Beta gameplay of ''Hey Mama'', nana was not censored. ** Also, the chorus was covered. HeyMamaE3ConceptArts.PNG|Beta coaches concepts Hit The Road Jack '' *In the menu icon, cover and Coach Selection menu, P2 has a brown glove instead of a magenta one. Hittheroad coach 2 big.png|Beta P2's glove colour ''I'm An Albatraoz * The hat of the coach was originally going to be pink instead of light blue. This element can be seen in the song's square. **Also, the background was less detailed in its original version. Albatraoz.jpg|Beta hat from the menu icon Fdghrh.png|Beta background 1 Fg.png|Beta background 2 Gdhegj.png|Beta background 3 Wrh.png|Beta background 4 I Gotta Feeling * Gold Move 2 initially wasn't intended to be a Gold Move, as seen in the Just Dance Now files. IGF BP1.png|Beta Pictogram (not a Gold Move) ''Ievan Polkka * In the preview gameplay, the Project DIVA version of the song is used. However, the final game uses the original version. Hatsune Miku - Ievan Polkka Just Dance 2016 E3 Gameplay preview|Beta audio Kool Kontact * The code name was meant to be "''KungFu", but was changed to "KungFunk" in the final version due to "KungFu" being used for Kung Fu Fighting. Okay.jpg|Proof of the beta code name (on the bottom) Lights * The song has two beta pictograms that can be found in the Just Dance Now files. Lights beta pictos.png|Beta Pictograms No Control * The coaches from No Control were supposed to have a blue glowy outline instead of a thick paper outline, as seen in a short video leaked on Twitter. Just Dance 2016 - No Control - Small Part Of BETA - READ DESC! Rabiosa * ''Rabiosa'' had a different background during the verses. Rbg.jpg|Beta background Rabiosa-temp 214063.gif Uptown Funk * Uptown Funk had a different square in which the background was the city with the bridge shown during the second part of the verses. In the final version, it only shows a light blue house. * As shown in a Just Dance Minute video, the lyrics were initially purple instead of pink.https://youtu.be/Ms7XpJsN248?t=86 Possiblebeta.png|Beta and final square (The second ones from the right) Want To Want Me * The song has some placeholder pictograms. ** The song also has a Beta pictogram used in the Mashup of Let's Groove. * The menu icon was different in the E3 demo: it only showed a black background with a sparkle and two female silhouettes. WTWM PP.png|Placeholders Beta pictogram 2.png|Beta Pictogram Possiblebeta.png|Beta and final squares (on the far right) William Tell Overture * The song has a mockup screenshot where the coaches are different, the lyrics are from She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) and pictogram is from Good Feeling. Williamtellmockup.PNG|Mockup screenshot Game Features * In the E3 Master Class, there were some Dance Quests that didn't appear in the final game: ** Twilight Zone ** Worldwide ** Star Light ** Night Club ** Celebrations *** It can also be seen that each Dance Quest was originally going to have four songs playable instead of three.http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:4_song_dq_proof.png * An unused Dance Quest avatar can be found in a fankit Ubisoft released; the avatar resembles a pair of blue swimming flippers.http://just-dance.ubi.com/en-GB/news/detail.aspx?c=tcm:154-235148-16&ct=tcm:154-76770-32 ** In addition, the gem on the avatar for the Ring Quest was light blue instead of purple. * The AutoDance screen for the game originally didn't have the names for the songs and the artists; instead, in their place, the name for the feature was seen instead. 0319.png|Beta Dance Quest avatar Ringquest beta avatar.png|Beta Ring Quest avatar Screenshot_2017-01-03-04-02-07.png|Beta AutoDance screen (without song name and artist) References Site Navigation Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 2016